Délire culinaire
by Hathor-GoS
Summary: Quatre… Heero… et puis… chantilly, ou encore, jeux amoureux et puis… c’est tout… YAOI
1. Cuisine américaine

**Auteur :** Hathor  
**Origine :** Au pif, j'dirais Gundam Wing. . .  
**Disclaimer :** J'les avais commander à noël, tous les cinq. Mais ils étaient en rupture de stock, donc ils ne sont toujours pas à moi mais j'ai bon espoir, p'être qu'en étant très, très gentille. . . y vont se matérialiser pile poil devant moi, un jour où je m'attendrai pas... Oui, on peut toujours rêver...  
**Genre :** Pas très défini, disons gros délire sur les capacités culinaires de nos p'tits bishonnens... Parce que je m'ennuyais un max aussi... donc pourquoi ne pas écrire une fanfic...  
**Couple :** Mon préféré 3x2et puis un autre, plus tard. Qui a dit que je contournais un peu la question ? 

**Note:** J'était en train de regarder la cinquième avant de l'écrire et je pense que ça se voit surtout au début. . . C'est la première fic que je met sur fanfiction donc, la mise en page, je sais pas du tout ce que ça va donner !

* * *

**Délire culinaire,  
Chapitre 1 : Cuisine américaine**

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que les pilotes n'avaient pas eu de missions et ils comblaient le manque d'adrénaline comme ils pouvaient. Heero et Quatre étaient donc absorbés par un très intéressant reportage sur le mode de reproduction des sauterelles du Gabon qui succédait d'ailleurs à un autre reportage sur le comportement des langoustines en milieu méditerranéen. Trowa et Wufei était plongé dans leurs bouquins très intéressant aussi sur le possible déploiement des forces Napoléonienne s'il avait envahi la Chine pour l'un et la déforestation de Mars pour l'autre, quand une tempête brune vint annoncer le début des festivités.

"J'AI FAIM !

-Maxwell, il n'est que midi, tu as pris ton petit déjeuner il y a à peine une demi heure..."

Trowa ne put retenir un sourire en pensant que certaines nuits pouvaient être bien plus épuisantes que les journées de missions.

"M'en fiche ! J'ai faim, je veux manger quelque chose tout de suite...

-Tu t'es quand même enfiler trois pizzas double ration de fromage à toi tout seul hier soir, tu vas me dire que tu as tout éliminer pendant la nuit..."

Voyantl'air profondémentdésintéressé de Trowaainsi la taille que prenaient le sourire de Duo, Quatre jugea préférable de stopper net ses paroles pour ne pas lui tourner au rouge vermillon.

"J'AI FAIM ! J'AI FAIM !"

Wufei qui commençait à avoir des envies de meurtre sur l'Américain, chercha une solution à ces cris bestiaux. Depuis quelques semaines, Duo avait en effet mis en oeuvre d'effroyable tactique pour arriver à ses fins. Alors que la stupidité était loin de le caractériser, il avait découvert par le plus grand des hasards que faire preuve d'idiotie lui permettait d'arriver à ses fins avec le Chinois. Autant dire qu'il ne s'en privait pas. Aujourd'hui, il avait donc adopter dés le matin, une attitude infantile des plus horripilante. Du moins, pour qui faisait attention à lui. Et Wufei comme d'habitude et son mauvais caractère le premier, étaient tombés droit dans ses filets.

"Si tu as si faim que ça, tu n'as qu'à préparer quelque chose Max..."

Aussitôt après avoir prononcer ces paroles, Wufei les regretta et il ne fut pas le seul. La dernière fois que Duo avait fait la cuisine, il avait mis la cuisine sans dessus dessous etde plus, il avait failli intoxiquer tout le monde avec sa spécialité made in America. L'intelligencepourvoit pas toujours d'un talent inné pour la cuisine. Hélas pour eux.

Mais en fait et dans l'idée de départ, cette recette de pizzaaurait sans doute pu être bonne et réussie, mais Duo ne possédait pas tous les ingrédients ( il les avait donc remplacer par d'autres, de substitution comme il avait dit) ni un sens très aiguisé de l'art culinaire.

Rien qu'à l'évocation dans son esprit de cette soi-disant garniture pour pizza, Wufei se sentit tourner de l'oeil. Apparemment, les autres avaient suivi le même raisonnement, Heero quitta la pièce rapidement, et Quatre avait pris une jolie teinte verte, quant à Trowa, il avait l'air prêt à suivre Heero vers les toilettes.

Seul Duo restait souriant. Pensant en son for intérieur qu'il n'avait jamais aimé faire la cuisine et qu'une démonstration catastrophique était sans doute le meilleur moyen pour qu'on ne lui demande plus jamais de la faire.

"Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée Wuffy, ma pizza de la dernière fois était très réussie, tous les ingrédients n'étaient pas frais, il y avait beaucoup de conserve mais j'ai bien aimé, surtout les sardines à l'huile et le reblochon. Et puis, la guimauve fondue avec les olives aux piments, j'ai adoré ! Vous aviez aimé ou pas ? Quatchou ? Là, j'ai un trou, je sais que le lendemain matin il n'y avait plus rien. Du coup, quelqu'un avait dû la finir tout seul la nuit... Wufei ne prend pas cet air, là, je pressens que c'est toi...

-Ou bien quelqu'un l'a envoyé en colis express chez le bonbon rose, murmura Wufei en se remémorantle crochetfurtif d'Heero vers la cuisine pour empaqueter le plat, alors queil allait rejoindreQuatre sous la couette.

-Pff ! Piètre tentative d'empoisonnement, elle est venu remercier Heero pour son succulent gâteau la semaine suivante.

-Qu'est-ce que tu marmonnes Wu ? Bon, vous aviez aimé ? Je ne rappelle plus si vous avez aimé... Quat-Chan, t'avais aimé ou pas ?"

Quatre qui priait pour qu'il ne lui demande pas son avis passa du vert au rouge puis revint au vert en essayant de répondre à la question. Duo riait à s'en broyer les côtes. Intérieurement bien sûr. Ca aurait été tout fiche en l'air que de montrer son hilarité au grand jour...

"Euh, c'était... euh... C'était intéressant, oui, c'est ça, intéressant.

-Intéressant... Duo maudissait maintenant le côté diplomate deQuatre et décida, bien lui en fit, d'en... rajouter une le gâteau à la crème d'avocats et de fraise de Réléna ?" Demanda-t-il innocemment avec son air le plus angélique.

Le rappel des ingrédients plus celui du gâteau vert et rose avait terminer d'achever Quatre et Wufei, ce dernier courut dans la cuisine chercher son sabre pour abréger le discours nauséeux de l'américain et Quatre qui était encore plus vert que le vert... de tout à l'heure fila retrouver ses deux autres coéquipiers.

" Intéressant ? Ma cuisine est intéressante ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il entend par là..."

Duo semblait s'interroger sur le but profond de sa pizza, les pieds sur la table du salon et les bras croisés derrière sa tête, quand Wufei revint furieux. Duo ne le remarqua pas, plongé comme il l'était dans sa réflexion. Réléna avait fait fort avec son gâteau tout de même... Même peut-être mieux que lui... Elle non plus n'avait dans ses loisirs favoris de faire la cuisine et entendait bien comme Duo, le faire comprendre à son entourage de la manière la plus directe possible... Mais Heero étant courageux, parfait et suicidaire... finissait toujours ses parts de gâteau en la félicitant. L'Américain ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait cru que la princesse allait saisir le plat et l'écraser sur la figure du Japonais...

"Qui a osé couper la brioche de ce matin avec mon sabre ?Il se tourna immédiatement vers Duo, son sabre à la main, recouvert de beurre et de confiture.

-En plus tu as tartiné ton p'tit déj' avec, tu l'fais exprès ou quoi ?"

C'était au tour de Wufei d'être vert. . . mais de rage cette fois ci. Le pilote toujours à l'aise dans son personnage de crétin congénital, le regarda avec des yeux bovins puis inspecta le katana.

"Bah, y'avait plus de couteau alors. . . et puis c'était pratique pour le nutella, ça allait jusqu'au fond du pot... Tu vois le problème existentiel qu'engendre les petites cuillères... on est obligé d'en avoir plein les doigts si on veut racler toute le pot quoi...

-Du nutella est rentré en contact avec mon précieux katana !"

Wufei avait maintenant deux brasiers à la place des yeux, brasiers qui lançaient des éclairs au natté assit devant lui. Des genres de brasiers électriques...

"Comment as-tu osé, mon sabre est sacré, il est transmis de génération en génération !  
-Euh, c'était le seul truc qui ressemblait à un couteau de toute la cuisine alors. Essaya Duo soudain en manque d'argument. Il va bientôt avoir de la fumer qui va lui sortir par les oreilles, oh non, par le nez comme ça ce sera... un vrai petit... dragon !"

L'idée de voir Wufei en dragon avec des petites ailes vertes et de petites cornes rouges et pointues ne fit qu'augmenter l'hilarité du natté qui souriait maintenant de toutes ses dents sans essayer de se retenir.

"Qui ressemblait à un couteau. . . Qui ressemblait à un couteau ! Maudit Maxwell, je vais te faire ingurgiter ta tresse."

Il commença à courser Duo dans tout le salon, renversant allègrement fauteuils et chaises qui encombraient le passage de leur poursuite infernale.

Duo se retrouva bientôt accoler à un mur, faisant face à un Wufei menaçant, qui avançait dangereusement vers lui avec son sabre toujours en main. Cette fois, il ne riait plus, de la fumée sortait réellement des oreilles du chinois ! Enfin du moins, c'était l'effet d'optique produit par les bougies posées sur l'étagère derrière eux...

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

Quatre venait de rentrer dans la pièce accompagner des deux autres pilotes qui ne se préoccupait pas de la situation plus que cela hormis quelques coups d'oeil rapide en direction de Duo qui pour une fois se disait rien et attendait sagement que son "dragon" le décapite.

"Ce crétin s'est servi de mon sabre pour étaler du nutella !" Siffla Wuffei.

A ces mots, les deuxhommes de glacepiquèrent un méchant fard. Le Chinois s'en aperçut et eu du mal à ne pas se consumer sur place de fureur.

"Vous aussi ! Le clan des dragons n'est plus rien à cause de vous, vous avez entaché sa mémoire...

-De beurre, de confiture de framboise et de nutella, continua Duo les yeux dirigés vers le sol, tandis que se doigts trituraient le bout de sa tresse pour patienter.

-RAAAAH ! Je vais mourir de honte.

-Bah, meurt, écoute... Je te retiens pas."

Sur cette dernière paroles du natté, complètement pétrifié de rage et d'humiliation, Wufei se sauva dans la chambre, les petites ailes vertes repliées et la queue entre les jambes. Duo sauta alors au cou de Quatre et lui ébouriffa les cheveux, puis reprenant ces esprits, il revint vers sa première préoccupation, son estomac.

"Bon bah , c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai faim et je vais faire à manger...

-NON !

-Pourquoi, non ? J'ai faim , je cuisine...

-En fait, TA cuisine ne peut pas vraiment être qualifier de CUISINE et ta dernière expérience nous a tous rendu malade. Tous sauf toi ! commença Heero, sans hurler. Duo le regardait l'air le plus étonné du monde. Heero n'avait tout de même pas cru qu'il avait lui-même goûté à son immonde préparation. Si ?

-Alors je te le demande, laisse quelqu'un d'autre préparer à manger à ta place, s'il te plait, Duo. Sinon, tu vas tous nous... dégoûter de manger, continua Quatre plus diplomate.

-...,termina Trowa. Laisse les cordons bleu aux fourneaux, ta pizza était immangeable, une véritable torture ! Mais tu étais adorable avec ton tablier...

-Peuh... Bougonna Duo pour la forme, c'est bon, je laisse quelqu'un d'autre faire à manger. Un observateur attentif aurait pu remarquer l'air victorieux qu'il arborait mais personne ne le regardait vraiment, tousde nouveaux concentrés sur le petit écran de la télévision où un chanteur se masturbaitconsciensieusement avant degrimper sur scène.

MaisDuo étant Duo, il n'était pas précisément enclin à oublier son estomac. Ilcommença alors à bondir partout dans la pièce en criant sa phrasedu jourà tue-tête, à savoir : J'AI FAIM !

- Il passe de drôle d'émission sur cette chaîne... Vraiment étrange... murmura Quatre sans quitter les images des yeux.

-J'AI FAIM

-S'il vous plait que quelqu'un le calme, sinon, il va arriver un accident, menaça Heero en sortant un gun de son magic spandex.Mais sinon,je pense que c'est une émission spécialisée dans les moeurs des musiciens avant les colonies... Trowa occupe toi de Duo. Il arrive vraiment à se... lui-même... enfin il doit falloir être super souple...

Trowa qui écoutait d'une oreille les commentaires de Heero sur la fellation que pratiquait sur lui-même un chanteur punk, attrapa Duo par la taille, pris son visage entre ses deux mains et l'embrassa passionnément, ce dernier - qui n'attendait que ça-arrêta immédiatement de gesticuler et enlaça à son tour son pilote préféré ;ilsnese lâchèrent qu'à bout de souffle...pour mieux s'installer sur le canapé et reprendre là où il venait de s'arrêter. Tandis que Duo s'attaquait à la gorge de Trowa qui ne pouvait plus retenir des gémissements de soupirer, il plongea ses mains sous le t-shirt noir de l'Américain, celui-ci grogna sous les rudes caresses et se cambra.

"Vous pourriez prendre une chambre" Signala Quatre en les regardant sans gène et même en mattant allègrement.

Heero soupira une fois de plus et l'attrapa par le colpour le tirer dans la cuisine avant qu'il ne fonde littéralement devant le sofa.

**Fin du chapitre**

Juste un 'tite note au passage, j'adorerai avoir des reviews même si c'est pour me dire que c'est nul, au moins j'serai fixée, lol ! Au moins une ça me ferait super plaisir !


	2. L'appel de la Calzone

Auteur : Hathor  
  
E-mail : hathor88@caramail.com ou hathor88@wanadoo.fr  
  
Origine : Au pif, j'dirais Gundam Wing . . .  
  
Disclaimer : J'les avais commandés à Noël, tous les cinq. Mais ils étaient en rupture de stock, donc ils ne sont toujours pas à moi mais j'ai bon espoir, p'être qu'en étant très, très gentille . . . y vont se matérialiser pile poil devant moi, un jour où je m'y attendrai pas . . .  
  
Genre : Pas très défini, disons gros délire sur les capacités culinaires de nos p'tits bishonnens  
  
Couple : Mon préféré et puis un autre, plus tard. Qui a dit que je contournais la question ??!!? Plus une 'tite surprise !! J'suis sûr qu'elle fera plaisir à qqn au moins.  
  
Remarque : J'ai écris ce chapitre pendant un cours de Bio, voilà l'explication de la folie momentanée d'un des G-boys. Ne cherchez pas, vous allez comprendre !!  
  
Ashitaka ou lord khanista, sache que j'ai failli transgresser ce que je t'avais dit tellement je me suis emportée en écrivant ce chapitre, heureusement une lueur de raison m'a soudainement éclairé, il était deux heures du mat'.  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
D'abord, vous n'avez pas de chance, j'adooooooooore le 2*3 a un point inimaginable, promis j'essaye de faire un truc plus classique la prochaine fois, en plus j'ai eu une idée lumineuse hier, encore en cour de bio, c'est très riche en inspiration ce cours là !!  
  
Luna : tu as de la chance, le sabre de Wufei m'inspire un max. Et puis, voilà la suite avec Wufei et son sabre !! Merci pour ta review.  
  
Sakura : Contente que ça t'ait plu, moi en tout cas, j'suis une grande fan de tes fics surtout celle où Quatre déraille, morte de rire !! Merci pour ta review !  
  
Minako : Super contente que ça te plaise, sur ce chapitre, j'ai essayé de rester dans le même registre même si je suis un peu partie en live, surtout au début et puis aussi à la fin, et puis le milieu j'en parle même pas !!! Merci pour ta review.  
  
Mimi : Ta demande a été pesée, contrôlée et . J'avais pas l'intention de laisser Wuffy (Wufei : Stupide onna, c'est Wufei !!). tout seul, en faite dans ce chapitre c'est lui la « star », le pauvre !!! Quant au 1*4, désolé, c'est comme ça et ça va le rester, pour le meilleur et pour le pire !! Merci pour ta review.  
  
Poucycatt : Voilà la suite !!  
  
Christine : J'ai la suite, enfin ! Donc la voilà ! Merci pour ta review.  
  
Cora : Merci pour ta review, t'as été la première et j'étais ravie. Voilà la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira !!  
  
Le passage entre ********* est le délire, lorsqu'on sort des **********, on reprends un cours plus ou moins normal.  
  
Délire culinaire, chapitre 2 : Expédition vers la cuisine.  
  
Wufei était dans sa chambre, marchant de long en large dans sa chambre. Il y était enfermé depuis le midi à la suite d'un léger malentendu entre les fans de nutella et lui. L'incompréhension de ses camarades envers son « couteau de cuisine » l'avait profondément déçu jusqu'à ce qu'il s'aperçoive qu'il ne s'agissait en fait que d'un sabre d'entraînement. Son héritage était toujours à l'abri dans son coffre avec ce ridicule petit lézard rouge gravé sur le couvercle d'acajou comme gardien.  
  
Sa colère enfin retombée, il avait dévoré un traité historique sur les géraniums vivaces au cours des siècles avant les colonisations. Il lu aussi le petit manuel du jardinier japonais et arrêta là sa dégustation de bouquins. Heureux d'enfin savoir faire une bouture efficace et un compost nourrissant pour un jardin neo-classique, il avait recommencé à tourner dans sa chambre comme un poisson dans un bocal.  
  
GLOU GLOU, GLOU GLOU  
  
Son estomac criait famine depuis un quart d'heure, il voulait descendre grignoter une pizza ou deux mais il ne souhaitait pas rencontrer les autres. En plus, un gros volume sur les pétunias et les bégonias l'attendait encore sur sa table de chevet. Le choix était cornélien.  
  
_Bégonia ou pizza Calzone, that's the question ?  
  
Après cette réflexion intense, il décida finalement de descendre à la cuisine pour se rationner, les fleurs attendraient un peu !! Et puis cette pizza sentait si bon tout à l'heure. Appel de la calzone ? Wufei n'aurait pas pu le dire mais il sentait l'instinct du chasseur (de pizza ) naître en lui.  
  
Il ouvrit donc sa porte, lentement pour éviter le braillement des gonds qui lui hachait menu les tympans à chacun de ses passages. L'odeur de pizza se fit plus forte, il ne pourrait bientôt plus résister. L'instinct du guerrier allait bientôt prendre le dessus sur sa raison.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Munis d'un sabre, le guerrier Chang (« Wufei »), commença son périple vers le but ultime : le temple sacré de l'alimentation (« la cuisine »). Il échappa au premier obstacle grâce à son fidèle sabre. Piquer au bout de l'arme, l'obstacle qui avait pris la forme d'une étroite tunique verte sans manche (« le débardeur d'Heero ») fut bientôt écarter de son chemin sacrée. Il savait que de plus terribles épreuves l'attendaient encore au cours de sa quête. Remerciant encore les dieux de l'avoir empêcher de trébucher sue ce piège diabolique, il reprit la route.  
  
Le prochain pièges ne tarda pas à se montrer, des rires étouffés s'élevaient d'une sombre caverne (« une chambre ») dont l'accès était bloqué par un étrange rempart (« la porte ») qui n'avait pas l'air très épais. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Wufei le guerrier défonça littéralement l'obstacle qui avait osé se mettre en travers de sa curiosité (« mal placée »). Il se précipita alors dans l'étrange caverne.  
  
Cette dernière n'était pas éclairer et on sentait qu'il avait eu de l'agitation, l'atmosphère chaude et étouffante le prit à la gorge. La tension commençait à monter en lui quand il aperçut deux paires d'yeux bleus le transpercer du regard.  
  
_Aaaaaaah !  
  
_Grrr, Omae o korosu !!  
  
Il poussa un cri de terreur en voyant ces yeux fixés sur lui dans la pénombre. Ils n'avaient rien d'amical : quelles que soient ces bêtes, il ne valait mieux pas les déranger, elles avaient l'air très occupées. Celle avec les yeux plus foncés était d'humeur très belliqueuse d'après le regard mortelle qu'elle lui avait lancé. De plus, ses propos avaient l'air mortels bien qu'il ne les eut pas compris, les langage indigènes n'ayant jamais été son fort.  
  
_C'est sans doute une malédiction !! Fuyons !!  
  
Il fit un pas en arrière, lentement et remit le rempart en place tant bien que mal. Décidément, cet obstacle là, il préférait l'éviter.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
_Heero, qu'est-ce que faisait Wufei en caleçon dans le couloir avec son sabre ?  
  
_Tais-toi mon ange, on en était où déjà ? Ah oui !  
  
La « bête » se mit alors à dévorer la gorge de sa victime consentante.  
  
_Oh ! Heero ! Par Allah ! Hum !  
  
Les « griffes » de l'autres se plantaient inlassablement dans ses épaules quand.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Un cri puissant provenant de la caverne le fit sursauter. Il fut suivi de gémissements rauques, et des râles qui sortaient maintenant de la tanière de ces deux étranges créatures.  
  
_Heureusement, ces créatures ont préféré retourner à leur occupation, il soupira, les affronter aurait été très dur.  
  
Le valeureux guerrier atteignit alors une dénivellation importante («l'escalier »).Son odorat lui criait que le but était de plus en plus proche et il franchit cette pente abrupte.  
  
Il pénétra alors dans le premier temple, celui de le dégustation (« le salon »).  
  
Le nouvel obstacle ne tarda pas à se présenter, cette fois il faillit succomber. L'appel de la Calzone s'éloignait de plus en plus. Deux créatures angéliques étaient enlacées. Elles gisaient là endormies, seules et nues sur des coussins. Seuls des draps blancs les recouvraient.  
  
_La tentation est forte, trop forte.penser. à autre. chose.  
  
Il s'approcha un peu des deux créatures divines. Il se sentait faiblir. Heureusement, l'enseignement de son maître lui revint et l'appel de son maître à penser (« son estomac ») se fit bientôt entendre. Ainsi grâce à un effort de volonté surhumain, il parvint à son but ultime, le second et dernier temple, celui de le l'alimentation. Il se précipita alors vers l'autel sacré (« le frigo »).  
  
_Par le grand dieu dragon, ma quête est enfin terminée, je vais enfin être récompensé de mes effort.  
  
Sur ce, il ouvrit l'autel.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
_Rhaaaaaaa ! Y ont presque tous bouffer !!  
  
Il sortit de la boîte blanche une toute petite part de sa pizza préférée. Il l'engouffra en une seule fois.  
  
_Tout ça pour ça !!! Et voilà plus de Calzone.  
  
Il inspecta tous les rayons du réfrigérateur mais il ne restait pas grand chose de consistant pour son estomac.  
  
_Je rêve, c'est ça, je suis sûrement en train de rêver !  
  
Alors que le désespoir allait définitivement l'emporter, il leva les yeux.  
  
_Oups ! J'ai oublié de regarder dans les placards.  
  
Il prit une chaise et monta dessus, il commença alors à vider les étagères de tous leurs contenus !!  
  
_Des ananas au sirop, du coulis de tomates, de l'ail, des cornichons, des pêches et des abricots en conserve, trois bouteille de ketchup, du sake, du vinaigre balsamique, des pois chiche, une boite de raviolis, des cerises à l'armagnac, du cacao, du sucre, de l'huile d'olive, du café Carte Noir, la sauce Chili, le portable d'Heero. Mis qu'est-ce qui fout là ? Bof, tant pis !  
  
Et il remit le PC sur la dernière étagère là où il l'avait trouvé, derrière quelques bocaux.  
  
_Du riz, des pâtes, des lentilles, de la farine, des sardines à l'huile, de la brioche tranchées Harris, des herbes de Provence.Aaaaaah ! Mais et ça ! Qu'est-ce que ça fait là ?  
  
Il plongea son sabre dans le fond du placard et extirpa l'objet non- identifié de derrière les conserves. Pendouillant au bout de la lame, le caleçon préféré (noir avec des petite faux rouges) de Duo, faisait office d'étendard.  
  
_Penser à demander des explications à Duo. et à Trowa !!  
  
Il descendit de son perchoir avec son trophée au bout des doigts et il le déposa à la place de Duo sur la table.  
  
__C'est pas tous ça, mais j'étais là pour manger moi !!  
  
Il rangea tous ce qui étaient inutiles et commença à faire la popote !! Il vida quelques conserves, stratégiquement choisies dans un grands saladier.  
  
_J'espère que personne ne va descendre et me voir avec ce tablier.  
  
Il n'avait pas trouvé le tablier habituel et avait donc dû se contenter d'un carré de tissus rose et blanc ridiculement petit qui lui arrivait à mi- cuisse et qui n'aurait pas caché grand chose s'il avait été nu [1]. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas loin d'être le cas, puisqu'il ne portait en tout et pour tout qu'un boxer [2] !  
  
La recette terminée, il admira religieusement le plat de fruit. Il en aurait presque pleuré (le pauvre!! [3] ).  
  
_C'est la première fois que je fais la cuisine tout seul, sniiiif !  
  
Il attrapa une grande cuillère et la plongea dans le saladier plein de salade de fruits. Et goûta.  
  
_Super, salade de fruit réussie !!  
  
Réfléchissant, deux secondes, il reprit pour lui-même.  
  
C'est pas si difficile que ça de vider deux ou trois conserves dans un bol ! Et les onnas qui se plaignent tout le temps de faire la cuisine !!  
  
Arrêtant là ces constations Wufeienne, il engloutit la moitié du saladier Et toujours absorber dans sa dégustations, il n'entendit pas quelqu'un arriver derrière lui.  
  
_Qu'es-ce que tu fais là Wuffy, il est trois heures du matin !!  
  
_C'est Wufei !! Et j'avais faim !!  
  
_et qu'est-ce que tu manges ? demanda l'américain, soudainement intéressé.  
  
_De la salade !! fit-il malicieusement, le natté étant allergique au vert, sauf quand il s'agissait des yeux d'un autre pilote, alors là.  
  
_Beurk ! Se lever pour manger de la salade !  
  
Rassemblant le drap qu'il portait autours de lui, Duo s'assit sur sa chaise.  
  
_Oh ! T'as retrouvé mon caleçon favori, ça c'est gentil Feifei, t'es un vrai mamour !!  
  
_Baka ! C'est Wufei !  
  
_Moi aussi ze t'aimeuh ! Tiens Trowa, regarde ce que Wu a retrouvé.  
  
_Moi, je préfère quand tu ne portes rien !, répondit le grand pilote avec un sourire alors qu'il entrait dans la pièce.  
  
Duo rougit et Wufei sourit sarcastique. Il fut interrompu par les coups d'?il appréciateurs de Trowa et Duo sur sa petite personne, qui ne portait pas grand chose, ne l'oublions pas !!  
  
_Wuffy, ça t'arrives souvent de porter ce genre de tenue ?  
  
Méga fard du chinois, semblant soudain très captivé par le contenu très intéressant, il faut le préciser, du saladier.  
  
_Duo attrapa une banane dans le panier à fruit et commença à la manger . . . de façon très subjective.  
  
Trowa ne résista pas à cet appel et vint enlacer l'Américain qui se colla de suite à lui et s'empara de ses lèvres.  
  
_/Mais c'est pas vrai !! Il faut absolument que je sorte de la cuisine avant que./  
  
Il n'eut pas le temps de penser à autres choses. Duo s'était assis à califourchon sur ses genoux et s'occupait sérieusement de son cas.  
  
_Duo, arrêtes, s'il te plait. et Trowa, tu ne. vas pas . le laisser., murmura-t-il suppliant pour que le Français récupère Duo.  
  
_Mais je suis là.  
  
La voix chaude du français à son oreille le fit frissonner.  
  
_T'as froid Wu ? Mm, j'vais te réchauffer ! termina Duo avec un sourire carnassier.  
  
Wufei faillit défaillir en sentant les mains expertes de l'américain sur peau et il ne put retenir un gémissement quand les lèvres de Trowa se soudèrent à son cou dans de légers baiser. Il allait s'abandonner à ses bourreaux.  
  
Soudain, la lumière s'alluma en grand.  
  
_Y'a des chambres pour ça !!  
  
_Hee-chan ! tu nous gâches tout notre plaisir !!  
  
Les regards furibonds de Trowa et Duo en disait long sur les douces tortures qu'ils comptaient faire subir au chinois d'ailleurs très appétissant avec son minuscule tablier.  
  
_Désolé, mais la cuisine n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour ça, fit-il sarcastique.  
  
Sur ce, il se dirigea vers le frigo, prit quelque chose et ressortit aussitôt.  
  
_Dis donc Trowa, c'est bien la chantilly qui vient d'emporter Heero !!  
  
_.(« Je crois bien ! »)  
  
_J'aurai jamais cru ça de lui !!  
  
Wufei, auparavant complètement paralysé sur sa chaise, avait quand même profité de cet interlude pour disparaître de la cuisine.  
  
_Hum, il a filé, souleva Duo.  
  
_Dommage, objecta Trowa en glissant sa langue sur ses lèvres. Un sourire se forma sur son visage.  
  
_Les nuits sont longues en hiver.,Duo avait retrouvé son sourire de prédateur, et j'ai une envie grandissante de Dragon au miel.  
  
Le sourire de Trowa s'élargit un peu plus.  
  
_Ça a l'air délicieux comme recette, mon ange.  
  
_Oui.délicieux  
  
Ils sortirent tous les deux de la cuisine avec un grand pot en verre rempli de liquide doré, avec dans l'idée de partir immédiatement à la chasse au Dragon.  
  
Fin du chapitre.  
  
[1] : Baaaaveuh ! [2] : Re-baaaaveuh !! [3] : Qui se charge de le consoler ?  
  
Note de moi :  
  
Je me suis éclater à l'écrire, surtout la fin, j'espère que ça va vous plaire.  
  
Duo et Trowa : T'as fini de nous empêcher de terminer, ce qu'on commence ??  
  
Wuffy : Pffiou, j'ai eu chaud là !!  
  
Hathor : Arrêtes de sauver les apparences, j'suis sûre que t'a adoré !!  
  
Wuffy, soudain très rouge  
  
Heero : Faut dire qu'il était très appétissant avec son 'tit tablier !!  
  
Hathor : Ça c'est sûr ^_________^  
  
Duo : C'est quoi la prochaine fois ?  
  
Hathor :j'sais pas, j'hésite, Dragon au miel ou Quat-chou à la chantilly ? Là encore le choix est cornélien !!  
  
P'tite reviews ? 


	3. Chasse au dragon et cuisine chinoise

Auteur : Hathor  
  
E-mail : hathor88@caramail.com ou hathor88@wanadoo.fr  
  
Origine : Au pif, j'dirais Gundam Wing . . .  
  
Disclaimer : J'les avais commandés à Noël, tous les cinq. Mais ils étaient en rupture de stock, donc ils ne sont toujours pas à moi mais j'ai bon espoir, p'être qu'en étant très, très gentille . . . y vont se matérialiser pile poil devant moi, un jour où je m'y attendrai pas . . .  
  
Genre : Pas très défini, disons gros délire sur les capacités culinaires de nos p'tits bishonnens  
  
Couple : Mon préféré et puis un autre, plus tard. Qui a dit que je contournais la question ??!!? Plus une 'tite surprise !! J'suis sûr qu'elle fera plaisir à qqn au moins. J'ai un petit problème, je viens de finir le chapitre et je me rappelle plus ce que c'était le «'tite surprise » !!!!!!!!!!  
  
Remarque : Lemon, mon premier !!! J'sais pas ce que ça va donner !!! Désolé pour le retard, c'est justement à cause du lemon que j'arrivais pas à écrire !! Donc, j'ai fait appel à Mimi !!!! MERCI MIMI !!!!!!!! alors qu'est qu'on dit !!! encore désolée pour le retard !!!  
  
Duo, Wufei et Trowa : MERCI MIMI !!!  
  
Ashitaka, lord khanista ou Feydrevah, sache que j'ai maintenant transgressé la règle que je m'étais imposer. Faut dire que c'était trop tentant et surtout impossible de faire autrement !!  
  
Reviews :  
  
Law : Mirci pour ta review !!! Enfin la suite de mon délire, j'espère juste que j'ai changé le rating ^^. Moi aussi, j'adoooooooooooooooore le 3*2 mais le 2*3*5 n'est pas mal non plus !!! J'espère que ça te plaira !!!  
  
Chazartloween : Il s'en est sorti, mais vivant, j'hésite, je peux pas dire ^^, Disons très fatigué de la poursuite !!! Encore mirci pour ta review !  
  
Dana-chan : J'ai écouté ta demande, pesé le pour et le contre et finalement totalement approuvé !!! Voici le dragon au miel !! J'espère que ça va te plaire, c'est mon premier lemon.  
  
Alicia : Un lemon !!! Moi faire un lemon !!! bien sûr que je l'ai fait ^__________^, et c'est un dragon au miel !!  
  
Marsupi : Salut coupine !!!!! Bon toi tu as déjà lu ce chapitre en avant- première et tu avais aimé !!! Mirci et je t'adooooooore coupine ^^ !!!!  
  
Luna : J'espère que tu es plus trop écrasée de puis la dernière fois^^. Remarque, j'ai laissé du temps entre les deux chapitres !! Ce chapitre là c'est un autre style mais je connais un rand nombre d'amteur ^^. Voilà donc la suite !!  
  
Christine : Je commence par Dragon au miel, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient(^^) parce que Dudule a en vie de manger chinois depuis trop longtemps, quoique là, c'est plutôt Wu qui va manger américain . . . Ouah, je sais plus !!!  
  
Mimi : voilà le dragon au mieleuh, même si tu le sais déjà vu que tu m'as corrigée ^^ !!! Merci bcp d'ailleurs !!!  
  
Cora : Voilà la suite, j'espère que tu va aimer !!!!  
  
Délire culinaire, chapitre 3 : Chasse au dragon !!  
  
Wufei soufflait enfin. Il avait pu échapper à ses « bourreaux ». Heureusement qu'Heero était arrivé.  
  
« Je me demande bien ce qu'il venait faire dans la cuisine cette heure là . . . En tout cas, je n'ai pas du tout aimé son regard quand il est entré, est-ce que c'est une façon de regarder les gens ? Duo et Trowa suffisent amplement à me déstabiliser !! Oui, si j'ai encore droit à un air prédateur de la part d'Heero . . . »  
  
Wufei frissonna, il détestait être leur proie et préférait de loin être le chasseur. Et pourtant il ne dominait plus rien de la situation à présent !!  
  
Il passa la tête hors de sa cachette (derrière le canapé) et vit Trowa et Duo quitter la cuisine avec un grand pot en verre.  
  
« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Bon, en tout cas, ils ont l'air de m'avoir oublier !! Ouf !! Subir leurs assauts sans réagir était vraiment . . . impossible . . . »  
  
Il se replaça derrière son canapé tout en pensant au moyen de regagner sa chambre sans se faire voir des deux « fauves ».  
  
« Trois fauves finalement, pas catholique du tout le regard d'Heero, vraiment pas du tout . . . »  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
-« Grr !! Où est-ce qu'il a bien pu passer !! »  
  
-« Calme-toi Trowa, on va bien finir par le retrouver, on a fouillé toutes les chambres et les pièces du haut. Enfin toutes sauf une . . . »  
  
-« Duo, revient, ce n'est pas une très bonne idée . . . »  
  
-« Moi, je crois que tout à l'heure, Heero aurait bien gardé notre petit dragon pour lui tout seul. Oui, j'en suis même sûr. »  
  
-« C'est vrai que ses yeux . . . Il faut dire que Wu était . . . tellement . . . grr . . . »  
  
-« Dis donc t'as été croisé avec quel genre de bête toi ? . . . Maintenant arrête de grogner, tu vas nous faire repérer !! »  
  
-« . . . »  
  
-« Alors, on demande à Heero ou pas ? »  
  
Duo se rapprocha stratégiquement de son amant et de la porte close mais un peu abîmée, comme si quelqu'un s'était amuser à l'enfoncer en plein milieu de la nuit pour une raison inconnue . . .  
  
-« Non, pas la peine, écoute. »  
  
Duo colla son oreille à la porte et un grand sourire fendit son visage, en même temps que ses joues prenaient une magnifique couleur rouge !!  
  
-« Pas de petit dragon ici !! »  
  
-« Donc, il est en bas . . . » murmura Trowa.  
  
Les deux prédateurs avaient retrouvé le sourire. Ils fermèrent à clef toutes les pièces de l'étage sauf une. Trowa enlaça Duo et lui mordilla le cou.  
  
-« Nous allons faire du rabattage . . . »  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Wufei somnolait dans un coin. Il n'était pas question de s'endormir avec ce qui traînait dans les parages !!  
  
-« Trowa arrête ça !! »  
  
Wufei sortit une nouvelle fois sa tête de sa tanière. Duo subissait maintenant les assauts de son amant. Il se défendait mollement.  
  
-« Désolé, mais j'ai de plus en plus . . . faim », plaida Trowa en lâchant la gorge tendre de Duo.  
  
-« Je comprends moi aussi je . . . Oh et puis de toutes façons, il ne reste plus que le salon, la salle de bain et la cuisine, ça ira vite !!! » Chuchota-t-il.  
  
-« Ensuite, Dragon au miel !! » Susurra le Français.  
  
Trowa avait les yeux qui brillaient et Duo ne put s'empêcher de passer sa langue sur ses lèvres.  
  
Quand Wufei vit la réaction de ses deux amis, il sentit la sueur perlée sur son visage. Les deux pilotes se dirigeaient maintenant vers son opposé.  
  
-« Enfin !! Il faut que je retourne à l'étage au plus vite. »  
  
Il sentit une certaine appréhension l'envahir. La tension lui nouait l'estomac. Il avait peur, peur de se faire avoir par ces deux amis.  
  
-« S'ils m'attrapent, je suis mort, je ne pourrai jamais résister. Oui, ça c'est certain . . . »  
  
Rien que de penser aux « tortures » de tout à l'heure le faisait réagir, alors . . .  
  
Du bruit parvint à ses oreilles.  
  
-« M**** , ils reviennent déjà ! Enfin vu la taille de la salle de bain, c'est pas étonnant. »  
  
L'Américain et son compagnon avançaient, silencieusement, lentement. Wufei fut même étonné de ne pas voir leurs yeux briller dans l'obscurité du couloir. Ils entrèrent dans la cuisine, passant devant le canapé sans le voir, quand . . .  
  
Trowa se retourna soudain et se dirigea vers la tanière du dragon, toujours en silence.  
  
Wufei constatait que sa respiration s'intensifiait. Il sentait son c?ur battre à tout rompre. Trowa se baissa.  
  
-« Je l'ai », murmura-t-il.  
  
Wufei cessa de respirer, il manqua de défaillir en entendant ces paroles.  
  
Trowa s'agenouilla devant le sofa. Il tendit la main. Et . . . ramassa quelque chose d'invisible aux yeux de Wufei. Se relevant aussitôt, il prit Duo dans ses bras et le dirigea vers la cuisine.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
-« Il était là ? » Demanda Duo à mi-voix tandis que les lignes de son visage étaient recouvertes de baisers.  
  
-« Oui . . . Et il a peur. »  
  
Ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine sans un mot de plus.  
  
-« Il a peur ? »  
  
-« Non . . . En fait, il est terrifié. »  
  
La réponse de Trowa satisfaisait l'Américain pour une inexplicable raison, et un sourire lubrique ourla ses lèvres rosées par les baisers.  
  
-« Encore un peu de patience et notre . . . faim sera apaisée. »  
  
-« Enfin . . . »  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
-« Pffiou ! J'ai eu chaud ! »  
  
Wufei ne comprenait pas sa réaction. Il les connaissait, c'était juste ses camarades, pilotes de Gundams comme lui et pourtant il ressentait la peur depuis qu'avait commencé cette chasse dont il était la proie. Il percevait la frayeur sans limite l'envahir rien qu'à l'idée de les affronter en face. Un combat psychologique s'était engagé entre le Chinois et les deux autres, Et Wufei commençait à désespérer de gagner ce duel, il était maintenant quatre heure du mat'. Dans cette partie du monde le soleil ne se levait que quelques heures, et l'aube n'était pas prête d'arriver. Autant dire qu'il serait attrapé des dizaines de fois s'il ne faisait pas attention à ses arrières.  
  
« Et c'est le cas de le dire . . . » Pensa-t-il. « C'est la dernière fois que je descends pour une fringale nocturne et que je mets ce tablier ridicule, maugréa le Chinois. »  
  
Avant de se diriger sans bruit vers l'étage, il se débarrassa du bout de tissus ridicule qui le paraît toujours. Des gémissements survinrent alors de la cuisine.  
  
-« Ils ne s'arrêtent jamais !! » Murmura-t-il.  
  
Arrivé à l'étage supérieur en ayant bien veillé à ne pas faire grincer les marches d'escalier, Wufei continua son chemin vers les chambres. Une pour chacun pour une fois, même si deux d'entre elles étaient restées inoccupés depuis leur arrivée. « Question pratique » avait dit Quatre en regardant le bout de ses pieds, le jour de leur arrivée dans la planque.  
  
Il passa devant celle de Quatre et Heero. Le silence régnait maintenant hormis quelques bruits indéfinis dont Wufei n'avait aucune envie de connaître la provenance.  
  
Il tenta d'ouvrir les deux pièces censées être vides mais elles semblaient verrouillées.  
  
-« Passons aux autres, je n'ai pas intérêt à faire du tapage et à ameuter les deux fauves du rez-de-chaussée !!! » Murmura-t-il plus pour se rassurer que pour autres choses. « Allons encore deux pièces de retraite possible . . . »  
  
Il chercha à ouvrir sa propre chambre et découvrit avec horreur que celle- ci était hermétiquement close . . . Elle aussi.  
  
-« Par Nataku, il ne reste plus qu'une pièce, et mon sabre est dans ma chambre !!! »  
  
Le peu de calme qu'il avait reprit s'envola instantanément. Un seul mot lui vint à l'esprit.  
  
-« Piège !! »  
  
Aussitôt pensé, aussitôt fait. Des craquements se firent entendre dans l'escalier. Ils furent suivis d'une voix trop bien connue.  
  
-« Shit !! fuck this stairs »  
  
La voix, immédiatement étouffée, eut pour effet de faire filer l'asiatique vers le seule pièce encore accessible. Il déboula donc dans la chambre et s'empressa de refermer la porte derrière lui.  
  
Adossé à la porte, reprenant ses esprits, Wufei observa l'obscurité un moment. Plaquant sa main contre le mur, il sentit l'interrupteur sous ses doigts et éclaira le lumière. La pièce était rangée malgré l'un de ses propriétaires. En effet l'Américain était plus connu pour son sens aigu du bazar que d'autres choses. Quelques livres aux noms curieux traînaient par-ci par-là. Le seul que Wufei réussit à déchiffrer se titrait « spécialité chinoise au miel ». Levant les yeux vers le lit, il observa alors son pire ennemi. Immobile et silencieux sur les draps noirs du lit. . . . . . . . . . . Le pot de miel d'acacia, taille colonie de vacances !!!!!  
  
A sa vue, il défaillit, il venait de se jeter dans la gueule du loup ou plutôt des deux loups !!  
  
Il se décolla lentement de la porte, comme hypnotisé par le bocal. La faible lumière du plafonnier éclairait doucement le liquide ambré. Wufei ne quittait pas le lit du regard, affrontant en silence son adversaire sucré et délicieux.  
  
La poignée de la porte s'abaissa sans un bruit et c'est toujours en silence que deux ombres pénétrèrent dans la pièce.  
  
Wufei admirait toujours le bocal et ne disait toujours rien. Il les avait entendus mais il était trop tard. La proie était à leur merci pour son plus grand . . . malheur ??????  
  
Non, il avait décidé de se battre ! Et il dominerait la situation d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et il avait d'ailleurs une idée exacte sur la façon de s'imposer . . .  
  
Sans un mot, Wufei se dirigea vers le lit, il s'assit dessus sans plus de cérémonie et s'empara du pot de verre. Il dévissa le couvercle.  
  
Sans hésitation, il plongea la main entière dans le récipient. Ne se souciant nullement des coulées de nectar entre ces doigts, il commença à les lécher. Un à un. Avec application.  
  
Duo et Trowa observaient la scène, les yeux exorbités. Ils ne comprenaient rien du tout à ce qu'ils voyaient et au comportement de Wufei, mais ils appréciaient le spectacle à un point . . . inimaginable.  
  
Trowa ne put retenir ses pulsions plus longtemps . . . comme Duo d'ailleurs. Ils se dirigèrent pour rejoindre le Chinois.  
  
De part et d'autres de l'Asiatique, ils le regardaient se lécher les doigts avec avidité, avec une envie non-dissimulée.  
  
Wufei jouait avec leurs désirs. Il se délectait maintenant de l'intérieur de son poignet où des filets dorés avaient ruisselés. Son bras fut alors saisi par des lèvres pressantes qui ne lui appartenaient pas.  
  
Duo avait craqué le premier et à son tour goûtait à la peau sucrée. Wufei avait gagné un duel mais l'issu du second était plus qu'incertaine . . .  
  
Il détourna un instant son regard de l'Américain, pour fixer Trowa. Ce dernier mirait le liquide cuivré sans fléchir. Puis, il trempa un doigt dedans, lentement, appréciant la sensation du liquide visqueux sur sa peau. Toujours en silence, il présenta sa main au chinois qui tiqua légèrement devant cette sucette improvisée. Wufei avait de plus en plus de mal à réfléchir depuis que Duo « s'occupait » de lui. De toute façon, il ne voulait plus penser et il s'empara des doigts du Français, les suçant avec délectation.  
  
Un duel sur deux, c'était une bonne moyenne . . .  
  
A peine, eut-il terminé sa « friandise » qu'une bouche avide s'empara de la sienne sans préavis !  
  
Ce baiser brûlant lui fit perdre l'usage de ses pensées. Il se retrouva à demi allongé sur le dos, les mains de Trowa le maintenant tendrement et fermement contre lui tandis que Duo dévorait chaque parcelle de la peau recouverte au préalable du sucre liquide.  
  
Wufei ferma les yeux et s'abandonna aux douces tortures prodiguées par l'Américain. Sa respiration s'intensifiait. De plus en plus.  
  
Il gémit lorsque Duo délaissa son torse un moment ; ce dernier sourit et s'empara des lèvres de Trowa qui embrasait jusqu'à maintenant la nuque de l'Asiatique de son souffle torride.  
  
Jaloux d'être ainsi délaissé, Wufei se dégagea sans effort des bras du Français et jeta sur Duo qu'il embrassa avec fougue. Il dominait complètement l'Américain mais ce dernier s'en contrefichait, il avait enfin son dragon au miel et c'est tout ce qui comptait. Il referma ses bras autours de son cou, savourant ses lèvres avec délice.  
  
Trowa regardait la scène avec amusement, Wufei resterait toujours Wufei. Il voudrait combattre et maîtriser la situation autant que possible.  
  
Il approcha lentement du couple enlacé et commença à parcourir le dos du Chinois de baisers et autres langoureuses caresses. Des frissons parcoururent alors tout son corps : Wufei perdit un moment le fil de ses sensations nouvelles et étouffa des gémissements. Duo re-captura ses lèvres, plaignant presque Wufei de devoir subir les caresses de Trowa, lui- même se perdant dans des abîmes de folie lorsque le Français posait ses mains sur sa peau diaphane.  
  
Trowa continuait son manège diabolique, sentant la peau s'hérisser sous ses étreintes ininterrompues.  
  
Wufei parcourait les lignes du visage de Duo de ses lèvres, puis commença à s'attaquer à la gorge immaculée, la couvrant de légers baisers.  
  
Trowa laissait ses mains s'aventurer sur les flancs sensibles de Wufei quand elles rencontrèrent un obstacle indésirable et surtout des plus gênant.  
  
Il portait encore son caleçon que Trowa s'empressa de faire disparaître. Le dernier rempart fut envoyer à l'autre bout de la chambre.  
  
Ce nouveau contact surprit la victime maintenant consentante qui eut un mouvement de recul. Il fut vite apaiser lorsqu'il sentit une main sur sa verge tendue, le mouvement de va-et-vient était tellement intense qu'il en oubliait presque de respirer. Inconsciemment, il se colla à son bourreau. Le grand pilote lui mordilla alors le cou, tout en le pressant contre son torse de sa main restée libre. Duo qui ne désirait en rien rester sur la touche pendant ces instants d'extases, commença à mordiller du bout des dents les boutons de chairs brunes offerts à lui, ses mains vagabondant sur le corps mat et nerveux de son amant.  
  
Wu avait perdu tout contact avec la réalité, ses sens étaient brouillés, noyés par tant de perceptions nouvelles. Cherchant un point d'ancrage à la réalité, il agrippa l'Américain et le tint contre lui. Il était en train de se perdre, de se perdre dans le désir, dans des gouffres de plaisirs jusqu'alors inconnus. Les mains de Trowa le déstabilisaient, il ne pouvait même plus suivre leurs parcours infinis sur son corps, il en voulait encore. Encore et toujours plus.  
  
Il sentit alors l'étrange contact en lui et retint une plainte.  
  
-« Chut, détends-toi . . . »  
  
Il ne comprenait même plus les mots qu'on lui murmurait, mais son corps obéissait instinctivement. Duo l'embrassait toujours, encore et encore avec délicatesse. Sa verge alors délaissée par le Français se raidissait toujours plus. Il sentait le désir atteindre des sommets extrêmes. Il pressentait que ce n'était pas fini, Trowa le préparait avec douceur au moment de remplacer ses doigts par . . .  
  
Wufei fut empêcher de crier par Duo qui le bâillonna de lèvres avides de baisers. S'habituant peu à peu, il rejeta la tête en arrière, crispant ses mains autours de l'Américain. Il avait besoin de sentir la proximité des deux hommes pour ne pas se déconnecter. Son corps ondulait avec souplesse. Mais Duo n'était pas assez proche. Vraiment pas assez. Il le voulait en lui, il le voulait entièrement avec lui, il désirait son corps plus que tout à cet instant. Ses pensées défilaient devant ses yeux, incompréhensibles et infinies. Toutes ses sensations l'égaraient dans le néant du désir. Et l'Américain n'était toujours pas assez proche de lui. Sans plus attendre, il le retourna brusquement et l'empala sur lui.  
  
Duo cria sous la violence de l'acte, il se sentit déchiré de part en part. Les larmes coulaient sans qu'il puisse les endiguer. Certes, il était habitué mais pas à ça . . . Pas à la violence de ce désir, cet empressement vis-à-vis de son corps, ce besoin de le sentir . . . Serrant les dents, il s'accoutuma peu à peu.  
  
Les trois corps unis, pressés les uns aux autres dans une même vague de plaisir intense, furent submergés par la marée du désir et se relâchèrent ensemble dans un dernier râle.  
  
Ils s'affaissèrent dans les bras les uns des autres. Entourant ses amants de ses bras, Trowa les observait avec douceur, passant un bras autours des épaules de chacun, il les contempla en silence, comme toujours, caressant leur peau rendue moite par l'effort. Ses yeux n'étaient plus ceux du prédateur mais de l'amant passionné. Wufei et Duo, de chaque côté du corps musclé, avaient niché leur tête contre les épaules du Français. Duo qui s'était remis de la prise brutale du Chinois souriait, ses yeux posaient une question silencieuse à laquelle Wufei prit tout de même la peine de répondre malgré la fatigue.  
  
Dans un sourire, il murmura . . .  
  
-« C'est . . . irréel . . . le dragon au miel. »  
  
Il ferma alors les yeux, s'abandonnant complètement dans les draps noirs.  
  
Fin du chapitre !!!  
  
Et le prochain Quatchou à la chantilly !!!!  
  
Duo : Euh . . .  
  
Hathor : Qu'est ce qu'y a Dudule ?  
  
Trowa : Et bah . . .  
  
Hathor : Parce que toi aussi ?  
  
Wufei : En fait . . .  
  
Hathor (suspicieuse tout d'un coup) : Qu'est que vous voulez à la fin ?  
  
Les trois pilotes ( en ch?ur) : ENCORE !!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hathor (qui tombe à la renverse) : QUOI !!! Mais vous venez juste de .  
  
Duo : Ca nous a bien plus, figure-toi !!!  
  
Hathor : Même à toi ?  
  
Duo : Le premier moment passé, ça va mieux !!! STP STP STP, ENCORE !!!  
  
Hathor : Le prochain, c'est le tour de Quatre mais après . . .  
  
Duo, Wufei et Trowa (mode chibi eyes) : Siouplait !!!  
  
Hathor : J'vais voir faut que je trouve une autre recette !!!  
  
Donc, si vous avez des recettes à suggérer !!!  
  
Autre chose !!! Je fais de la pub ^__^ pour Ouragan, c'est la fic que j'ai écris avec Naw sous le pseudo « Wuheedutroqua » !!! Et bah le style est complètement différent, c plus sérieux et plus sanglant mais moi, j'ai adoré l'écrire avec Naw !!!! Voili !!!! Merci de lire mes délires !!! 


	4. Ange à la chantilly

**Auteur :** Hathor  
**Origine :** Au pif, j'dirais Gundam Wing...  
**Disclaimer :** J'les avais commander à noël, tous les cinq. Mais ils étaient en rupture de stock, donc ils ne sont toujours pas à moi mais j'ai bon espoir, p'être qu'en étant très, très gentille... y vont se matérialiser pile poil devant moi, un jour où je m'attendrai pas... C'est joli de croire à ses rêves, tiens...  
**Genre :** Pas très défini, disons gros délire sur les capacités culinaires de nos p'tits bishonnens etlemon-ique pour ce chapitre !  
**Couple :** 1x4

**Remarque :** Aller encore un lemon ! Cette fic est une orgie ! Et pourtant, j'aime pas écrire les lemons...

**REPONSE AUX REVIEWS :**

**Makena** : C'est malin coupine ! Qu'est-ce tu veux que je réponde à ça ! Bon tu m'a dit que tu voulais la suite alors je suppose que t'as aimé ! Alors voilà la suite comme promis y'a une heure ! J'espère que ça te plaira parce que je l'ai même pas mis en beta-lecture !  
**Law** : Merci pour ta review ! Contente que ça t'ai plu ! Merci pour tes idée c'est noté peut-être bientôt d'autres couples « parfumés » mdr ! Donc voili la chantilly !  
**Luna** : Quatchou à la chantilly, le voilà ! Merci pour ta review désolé que l'autre t'es moins plu mais j'aime bien changer de l'ordinaire !  
**Aura Shiny** : Me rappelle plus ce que tu m'as dit sur msn… suis impardonnable… bon bah… Merci pour ta review , mdr ! Très constructif aussi comme réponse, je vais te faire concurrence !  
**Sakura : **Trois jour pour le précédent chapitre… bah là ça sera une semaine ! Non, je plaisante c soft ! Et puis tu voulais absolument le lire alors voilà ! Pour la groseille va falloir attendre un peu mais je jure que tu l'auras ! Mais va falloir que je fasse de sacré démarche pour les mettre l'un avec l'autre… J'y arriverai t'inkiète !  
**Naw** : Kikou ma sauterelle , ça va ? T'es toujours po rentrer de vacances je crois ! C'est tragique ! Bon bah tant pis v tenter de chercher une suite à Ouragan en attendant, ça nous avancera pour le chapitre 3 ! Voili la chantilly j'espère que ça te plaira ! Y'a pa de pub cette fois-ci, lol !  
**Cora :**Voili la suite avec un autre lemon !

* * *

**  
Délire culinaire,  
****Chapitre 4 : Ange à la chantilly**

Heero rentra dans la cuisine, le jour n'allait pas tarder à se lever et le tapage des oiseaux dérangeait son introspection journalière de la cuisine. Apparemment rien à signaler dans son rapport, les chaises étaient encore toutes là, plus ou moins bien alignées, le robinet ne gouttait pas et la vaisselle dormait silencieusement sur l'égouttoir. Seul un caleçon venait apporter le désordre dans la pièce. Il pendouillait allégrement sur une des poignées des placards en formica rouge.

Le Japonais prit place à la table et soupira. Affaler sur son siège, la tête rejetée en arrière, il repensa à sa nuit. Quatre ne l'avait pas laissé dormir en paix cette nuit, comme les autres nuits d'ailleurs. Heero ne rêvait plus que d'une paix succincte où il pourrait dormir tout son soûl. Le blond était vraiment infatigable et très inventif qui plus est. Qui aurait cru que la chantilly était un pareil instrument de tortures... Pas lui… jusqu'à hier soir ou plutôt très tôt ce matin.

Il se leva et se planta devant la cafetière électrique. Il ouvrit le capot de la machine, versa l'eau, mis en place le filtre et commença sa danse de l'indécision. Combien devait-on mettre de cuillère de café dans cette stupide cafetière ? La veille avec trois cuillères, le résultat n'avait pas été fameux…

Aujourd'hui, on double les doses !

Courageusement il égrena les six cuillères dans l'appareil et referma le couvercle. Après que le ronronnement caractéristique de la cafetière commença à se faire entendre, Heero s'assit sur le plan de travail resté immaculé grâce au bon soin de la fée du logis Quatre.

Et quelle fée du logis…

_"Heero…_

_-Hum… grogna l'intéressé en lâchant sa proie._

_-Il n'y aura pas un gramme de chantilly sur ces draps, ni sur aucun vêtement, déclara Quatre le plus sérieux du monde. Je n'ai pas envie de faire de lessive._

_-Mais ! J'en ai plein les mains…objecta Heero perplexe._

_-Je sais… justement, sourit le blond. Tu n'as plus le droit de te servir de tes mains par conséquent."_

_Heero ouvrit de grands yeux. Le blond en profita pour échapper à son étreinte et se rhabilla sommairement._

La cafetière distillait lentement le café. Chaque goutte était plus noire, plus sombre que la précédente. Heero soupira en voyant la couleur que prenait le breuvage.

"Encore raté" Murmura-t-il.

_"Déshabille-moi._

_-Sans les mains ?_

_-Sans les mains. Avec tout ce que tu veux d'autres mais pas tes doigts._

_-Mais… Heero paraissait décontenancé, il ne cessait de contempler ses mains avec impuissance_

_-Et pourquoi pas avec les dents ?" Avança Quatre en souriant de plus belle._

_Le regard de son amant étincela. Sans demander son avis, il le bâillonna de ses lèvres. Il commença alors une descente lente et voluptueuse. Sa langue s'attardait sur les os saillant des clavicules et la peau trop douce de son cou. Dirigeant le blond vers le mur, il le plaqua contre celui-ci. Ses dents s'acharnèrent sur le premier des minuscules boutons de nacre blanche de la chemise._

Heero soupira, ça serait imbuvable comme d'habitude, du vrai jus de chaussettes. Et ses camarades qui ne comprenaient pas pourquoi il ne laissait jamais une goutte de son café matinal, comme s'il allait les empoisonner. Il frissonna en entendant le ronronnement de la machine s'arrêter : le verdict matinal allait tomber.

_Heero s'acharnait toujours sur les boutons. Ses mains nouées dans le dos pour résister à la tentation d'arracher tout ce tissus._

_"Arracher…" Mâchouilla Heero. _

_Le blond ne comprit que trop tard. Tous les boutons de sa chemise sautèrent en un instant. Sous la perte de tension du textiles, Heero tomba à la renverse sur le sol, les lambeaux du vêtement toujours entre les dents. Quatre l'observait appuyé négligemment contre la paroi, il caressait les restes de sa chemise blanche du bout des doigt, le sourire toujours plaqué sur sa figure._

_"Tu n'es pas très patient mon amour." _

_Il se pencha au-dessus de son amant et enleva le lin de sa bouche. Heero profita de son inattention pour le faire tomber par terre d'un croc en jambe. Quatre surprit, ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Heero l'embrassa avec gourmandise. Il étala la crème qu'il avait sur les doigts sur les lèvres de son amant. Assis à califourchon sur le blond, il admirait ce corps qu'il chérissait tant, une lueur de désir brillant dans ses yeux si bleus.Il l'embrassa, léchant au passage la chantilly._

Le soldat parfait soupira en contemplant le liquide sombre tomber lentement dans sa tasse. Une dernière goutte tomba à la surface, provoquant de minuscules ondes circulaires sur cet étang de caféine pure. Imbuvable. Un vrai tord-boyaux.

_Le blond s'arquait de plaisir, la langue de son amant le torturait. Des frissons remontait furtivement le long de son échine. Il allait lui faire perdre la raison. Heero les mains toujours dans le dos s'amusait à faire trembler Quatre de plaisir._

_Il s'arrêta un instant, Quatre gémit de mécontentement. Sans un mot, il se leva, attrapa la bombe de chantilly et reprit sa place sur les cuisses gainées de jean de sa future victime._

_"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Murmura Quatre d'une voix rendue rauque par le désir._

_-J'applique les règles_...

_Il vida la crème encore glacée sur le torse du blond._

_"Heeeeeeeero."_

_Quatre se mordit les lèvres pour étouffer son gémissement. Ses yeux s'étaient presque révulsés, le contact du froid sur sa peau brûlante l'avait fait défaillir. _

_Heero se pencha vers son amant, légèrement inquiet vis-à-vis de sa réaction. Il n'eut plus de doute quand Quatre chuchota son nom lascivement. Il se pencha vers lui et commença à délester le corps de son amour de toutes traces de la crème laiteuse. Sa langue jouait sur chaque fraction de sa peau, il faisait frémir chaque parcelle de son épiderme.La chantilly fondait sur torse brûlant, ruisselant comme du lait le long de ses flancs. La tête renversée en arrière, les yeux fermés, Quatre subissait en frissonnant cette douce torture. Il ne put s'empêcher de saisir le visage du Japonais entre ses mains pour l'embrasser avec une violente passion. Le plaisir procuré était trop grand pour ne pas être partagé avec lui. _

Il saisit la cafetière et sa tasse. Il vida les deux récipients dans l'évier sans même y goutter. L'opération dissimulation-de-preuves-accablantes-concernant-la-conception-du-café était presque terminée. La quasi totalité du jus noir tournait dans le siphon, créant un minuscule tourbillon sombre. Sa tâche terminée, il se rassit à la table, certain que personne n'apprendrait qu'il ne savait pas du tout faire un café correct. Quelle faille pour le soldat soi-disant parfait qu'il était. Il n'avait jamais pu se résoudre à l'avouer à ses camarades. Plongeant encore dans ses souvenirs de la veille au soir, il s'accouda sur la table.

_C'était au tour de Quatre d'être impatient, il se débarrassa de son jean et attira Heero sur le lit tout contre lui. Il lui vola des centaines de baisers avant de se décoller de lui._

_"Bon tant pis, à bas les règles."_

_Il attrapa les mains du Japonais, les conduisant sur ses flancs et ses hanches. Ce dernier loin de rester inactif continuait de mordre du bout des dents les tétons de son ange blond. Les jambes de Quatre se nouèrent autours de son dos, l'attirant toujours plus prêt de son corps tendu par l'excitation._

_"Heero… s'il te plait … prends-moi…Réussit-il à articuler. _

_-Maintenant…_

_-S'il te plait…" Souffla-t-il du bout des lèvres._

Heero se mit en quête de son portable. il l'avait laissé à l'abris d'un placard pour éviter que Duo n'y installe encore un de ses jeux stupides où il fallait en tasser des briques. Ce jeu n'avait décidément aucun intérêt, pour personne. Wufei fit irruption dans la pièce, accompagné de Trowa, le Français bredouilla un vague bonjour avant de bailler. Wufei se mit à sourire en le voyant. Heero n'était pas le seul à avoir eu une nuit agitée apparemment. Le souvenir du Chinois défonçant sa porte le fit rire mais il contint son euphorie en un rictus bizarre.

Heero mit enfin la main sur son ordinateur, caché derrière une série de conserve parfois douteuse. Il commença alors le compte rendu de ses activités nocturnes.

_Heero introduit un doigt dans l'étroite intimité de son amant, ce dernier ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un mouvement de recul. La gène se transforma bientôt en bien-être, et deux doigts rejoignirent le premier sans attente. Quatre soupira et eut une légère grimace, Heero sourit en voyant son visage et l'embrassa tendrement. Le baiser eut l'effet escompté._

_"Encore" Sourit le blond._

_Le Japonais sourit et obéit à son amour, remplaçant ses doigts par son érection. Un gémissement de douleur s'échappa des lèvres roses de Quatre. Heero n'y pouvait rien, c'était toujours ainsi, Quatre l'acceptait, la suite était tellement agréable, sentir leur deux corps fusionner dans cet acte envoyait l'empathe dans les cimes du plaisir. Le moindre frôlement de son amant le mettait au bord d'un abîme de désir._

_Une vague de plaisir déferla lorsque Heero fut totalement en lui. Tous ses muscles se tendirent, son corps s'arqua sur le lit et ses doigts de perdirent dans les draps froissés. Le mouvement de rein du Japonais lui fit perdre complètement pied, il laissa choir les murs de son esprit, son empathie capta alors tous les sentiments d'Heero. Ses sensations le frappèrent de plein fouet. Heero continuait son va-et-vient et il se délivra enfin dans le corps brûlant de son ange blond. Il se retira de lui avec douceur. Quatre se lova contre le torse mat d'Heero. Du bout des lèvres, il l'embrassa, Heero souriait et des ondes de bonheur émanait de tout son être. Il lui remit une mèche de cheveux en place sans un mot._

_"Merci._

_Je t'aime mon ange, chuchota le Japonais._

_Moi aussi" Marmonna le blond exténué. _

Heero surveillait les deux autres du coin de l'œil en vérifiant que son « Zzzzzzz » était bien conforme à la législation des comptes-rendu nocturne. Il parcouru une dernière fois la page recouverte de minuscule « zz ». Aucun « z » ne manquait, chacun était à sa place. Personne ne douterait de son sommeil profond : il n'avait fait que dormir cette nuit-là, et personne ne le contredirait. Il le copia en cinq exemplaires pour ses camarades et mis leur nom à chacun en en-tête. Heero observait ses deux amis du coin de l'œil, Wufei avait fini par dénicher le nutella et Trowa avait refait du café. Digne de ce nom celui-ci.

_Quatre sourit, il n'aimait pas parler après avoir fait l'amour. Il profitait des ondes de tendresse que son amant dégageait sans même sans rendre compte. Heero l'enlaça contre lui sans un mot, il sentait que son amant n'était plus vraiment présent à ses côtés. Quatre posa sa tête sur sa poitrine, bercé par sa respiration il sombra dans son empathie._

Les coins de sa bouche se levèrent imperceptiblement, Wufei le dévisagea un moment avant de sourire à son tour. Il plongea sa cuillère dans le pot, Trowa surveillait la cafetière l'air absent…

**OWARI**

Quatre (très rougissant) : …  
Heero : Bon j'aimais presque ce chapitre mais t'étais obliger de le dire !  
Hathor : Quoi ? Que tu savais même pas faire du café ! Oui , je crois que ça s'imposait !  
Heero : Bon sinon c'était pas mal…  
Hathor (air angélique) : Serait-ce un compliment ? Ou bien ai-je rêver ?  
Quatre : …  
Hathor : Bah keskisse passe mon Quatre ?  
Quatre : …  
Wufei : Je crois que tu l'as choqué…  
Hathor : Oh mon pauvr' chou ! Je recommencerai pas… tout de suite !  
¤ BLAM ¤  
Duo : Vous croyez que ça reste inconscient combien de temps ces bêtes là …  
Tous les autres : tu crois que c'est une bonne idée de l'assommer… Elle va être encore pire après…

Une petite review... si le coeur vous en dit... Oui ? Allez !


End file.
